stuffzfandomcom-20200214-history
Mothra larvae
1960's Mothra (Original film) On a distant land, called Infant Island, a race of natives dwell, praying day and night to a mighty god. Bathing her mythical spirit with praise and utmost devotion to her greatness. It was not until the encroachment of man, did the natives know of death, suffering, and evil. Ransacking the island, a group of pilfering thieves, stole a pair small six-inch high ladies, the Shobijin priestess that lived on the grounds. The islanders tried to fight back, but against guns they held no power. With tear soaked eyes, and blood dripping lips, the head priest crawled to the temple. His voice echoed in mournful cries, as at last the giant egg, which had been housed inside, broke. Lifting into the cavern of the darkness, Mothra was born. Feeling the Shobijin's cries, the huge caterpillar made it way towards Tokyo. Destroying homes, ships, and countless millions in property, Mothra crawled. Days passed before finally she reached the heart of Tokyo. There, Mothra meet with the military's full might. Tanks and rockets were shelled against the huge insect with unrelenting fury. Sensing that her current form was too slow, the caterpillar climbed Tokyo Tower. However, her mass was far too much for the structure, and the metal sentry collapsed. Taking care of the advantage, Mothra began to spin her silk. The milky white strains fallen about her form, and forming a huge while cocoon within hours. What the people of the world had viewed with her Larva form, was nothing compared to what lied in waiting of the egg. Godzilla VS Mothra With the death of the adult Mothra, mankind looks towards the gigantic egg in hope, which had washed upon the shores of Japan. Greedy corporations, such as Happy Enterprises, had kept the egg in a huge fiberglass cage. Only the intervention of the gigantic moth saved the unborn child from the creature Godzilla. Now, the dead mass of Mothra laid still on the egg. The Shobijin twins prayed to their sleeping god. Begging for redemption against the evil of Godzilla. It wasn't long before their wishes were heard. Birthing from the egg, two grub like larva crawled forth to challenge the nuclear menace. The newborns swam to the creature, and combined their power to over come the King of the Monsters. Rage frothed from Godzilla, though he could do little to release it, as he was entombed in the bindings of the caterpillar's web. Then, he toppled into the sea, sealing the avenged wrath of the babies for their murdered mother. Though they did triumph on the battlefield, one of the larva perished. The remaining one, however, was given peace, and was worshipped day and night by her people. It was not until another year did humankind again plead for her help. It seemed that an awakened tyrant, a golden king of terror, was devastating the lands. The cosmic entity was dubbed King Ghidorah, and humanity begged for a savior. However, Mothra could not defeat the demon alone. She would have to convince the newly awakened Rodan and Godzilla to join her side and defend the Earth. Unfortunately, the ancient animals were waging their own war between themselves, and would not hear her begs. So, even knowing that death would greet her, Mothra crawled on alone and fought King Ghidorah. The plan was completely insane and suicidal, but her courage managed to stir something. Godzilla and Rodan were moved by the youth's bravery, and decided to put aside their differences. Soon they joined her side, and forced the cackling horror back to the cold, dark, recesses of space. Destroy All Monsters Years pass as the champion Mothra, now in its life cycle, bears a child of her own. Much smaller than its ancestors, this larval Mothra finds itself inhabiting Monster Land, an artificially maintained island for the world's kaiju. However, the arrival of an alien force known as the Kilaakian throws the utopia out of balance, as they take control of the island's inhabitants. Mothra, now a mercenary of the alien race, is first sent to destroy Beijing as part of a global assault. Later, as the Kilaak's war enters its second phase, Mothra joins Godzilla, Rodan, and Manda in the annihilation of Tokyo. Thankfully, the Kilaak's deplorable technology is eventually duplicated on Earth, and, with the destruction of the Kilaak's Moon base, the monsters now enter the control of humanity. The hostile alien race makes one final bid for success, as they send their ultimate weapon, King Ghidorah, to defeat Earth's monsters. Joining the counteroffensive, Mothra and the rest of Earth's defenders easily fight back the space demon, killing the beast once and for all. With Ghidorah no more, and the Kilaakian laid to rest, Mothra once again returns to Monster Land to live out the rest of her days in peace. 1990's Godzilla and Mothra the Battle for Earth Infant Island, a tropical oasis in the Indonesian Archipelago, was bombarded with massive waves following an asteroid collision in the early 1990's. The torrential climactic shift in the area revealed an enormous egg buried in the side of a hill. An expedition was soon sent to the island to investigate the climactic changes, and it so happened that this small trio discovered the egg during their search of the tiny isle. Even more bizarre, a pair of twin fairies called the Cosmos appeared near the egg. They revealed that over 12 millennia ago, an advanced civilization created a device that could control the weather. The Earth created Battra in order to counter this action, and the guardian Mothra did battle with the creature. Battra was laid to rest in the north seas while the climate controller was destroyed. The land flooded, and Mothra and the Cosmos survived in the mountains. The Cosmos also revealed that Mothra and Battra had reawakened, due to the new dangers facing the planet. Kenji Andoh, a member of the expedition and an employee of the Marutoma Corporation, suggested that the egg should be transported back to Japan in order for it to be properly preserved. The Cosmos put their trust in Andoh, and the egg set sail toward the mainland. As the ship traveled the long journey to Japan, a powerful pillar of bright blue energy ripped through the surf. Godzilla emerged and approached the colorful orb. In order to keep their vessel safe from Godzilla, Takuya Fujita cut the tethers to the ropes to the egg's transport. Afterward, the egg began to crack and glow. The turquoise eyes of an adorable caterpillar emerged from the broken shell. The larva rushed into the sea to avoid Godzilla's heat ray, and found her way behind the monster. She bit the trunk-like tail, but Godzilla tossed the moth aside. Mothra began to spray her silk at the beast, but she was thrown back yet again by his thermonuclear ray. The persistent insect leaped at the creature, but the massive monster again repelled the diminutive worm. It appeared as though Mothra was in dire straits, if not for the jagged hump that suddenly appeared in the distance. It was the Battra larva, and though it used its horn to maliciously toss Mothra aside, it grappled with Godzilla, unknowingly giving Mothra a chance to escape. As Battra and Godzilla pulled each other under the sea and eventually into a lava flow beneath the Earth's crust, Mothra prepared to return home to safety. Without the giant egg he had promised to procure, Kenji Andoh kidnapped the Cosmos and handed them to his boss instead. The twin fairies called to Mothra for help, and the mammoth moth inched its way through the endless miles of sea toward Tokyo. As Mothra plowed through the military's defensive procedures, Takuya Fujita absconded with the fairies and attempted to sell them for profit. His ex-wife Masako Tezuka, a member of the expedition to Infant Island, and his daughter pleaded with him to release the fairies... for Mothra was destroying Tokyo in her attempts to rescue her beloved twin fairies. The Cosmos were released, and they ordered Mothra to halt her advance. The obedient Monster turned around and began her long trek home, but she was suddenly fired upon by the military. The military ceased fire when they learned that there were people in the vicinity, but Mothra looked very ill following the assault. She trudged over to the Diet Building, where she raised her head into the sky and shot her silk into the air. The silk gently formed into a soft, protective cocoon. Mothra was about to metamorphosize...! Rebirth of Mothra 1 The last of his kind, Leo was conceived by his aged mother, Mothra, in the twilight years of her life. Focusing all of her remaining energy into birthing his mammoth egg, Mothra settled down to live out her days in peace. However, the evil Elia Belvera, in a plot to destroy what she felt were the "worthless humans," released the world destroyer, Desghidorah, from his ancient prison. When the two Elias Moll and Lora learned of this they called in the aged Mothra to battle the armageddon beast. However, when she began to lose, the young Leo stirred, hatching prematurely in an attempt to aid his distressed mother. Born with increasable power, the new Mothra selflessly charged into battle with Desghidorah, confounding the beast by cloaking himself and using powers heretofore never seen by a larval Mothra. For a moment it seemed that the combined might of Leo and Mothra would prevail. Yet, the battle almost ended in tragedy as Desghidorah, at the urging of Belvera, focused his dread attention solely on the larval Leo. It was only by the intervention of his mother that Leo escaped. However, there was a price to pay, as that final, selfless act of saving her only child drained the last strength from the old Mothra, and she plummeted into the ocean. Try as he might, Leo could not save his mother, and watched helplessly as his only family slowly sunk beneath the icy waves of the ocean. Now the last of his kind, Leo instinctively swam to an isolated island to begin his powerful metamorphosis. 2001 The restless souls of those who died in the Pacific War accumulated into Godzilla, a detestable demon that attacked Tokyo in 1954. In 2001, as hellish horror was returning, the spirit of Hiyotoshi Isayama began to release the Guardian Monsters of Japan's ancient past. A small group of eleven young cyclists arrived at Lake Ikeda in Kagashima. Though their intentions seemed harmless at first, their demeanor began to quickly turn sour. The deviants ransacked a local store. Even worse, when a barking dog irked the troublesome teens, they heartlessly prepared to do away with the poor pooch. Amidst the chaos of the break in, an odd antiquity was overturned. The humanoid statuette fell on its side, and the reveling vandals prepared to hand the artifact the same fate as the animal they had shoved so carelessly into a cramped receptacle. As this insanity continued, a mysterious old man watched the situation from the edge of a dark forest. The laughter and revelry continued to echo into the night as a boat departed from the shore, bent on a malicious mission. The vessel was suddenly overturned, and the helpless humans were quickly tugged into the deep, one by one. The mortified onlookers stood speechless as what appeared to be an enormous boulder broke through the surface of the once placid lake. Mere moments passed before the terrible truth was realized: the enormous object was a monster! A piercing roar bellowed from the creeping creature as it barrelled its way closer and closer to the shore. The shrieking silhouette struck panic into the hearts of the onlookers. Mothra, as the ancient Guardian Monster was called, killed each and every one of them by entrapping them in her silky cocoon. The lucky pup managed to escape this terrible fate. Like a blanket, the abominable arthropod enshrouded herself in her own silk, for she needed to metamorphosize in order to confront the approaching danger... 2003 Early in the year 2004, Mothra secretly laid an egg within a volcano on Himago Island. Two Mothra larvae quickly grew within the shell of their protective orb, as the Shobijin sang their beautiful native song to awaken the guardian caterpillars. Finally, the colorful egg hatched, and four sapphire like eyes peered into their new environment. Crawling to the shore, the determined arthropods began to quickly push through the surf, for their destination was Tokyo. They had to assist their overwhelmed mother in the defeat of that despised demon, Godzilla. As the two crawling creatures finally entered the urban sprawl of Tokyo, they separated. While one distracted Godzilla with its silk spray, the other approached its injured mother. The contemptible Godzilla fired his thermonuclear ray on the courageous larva that dared to face him, and the poor being was sent flying. When it regained its footing, it joined with its sibling. Godzilla prepared to fire another nuclear beam, which would completely annihilate Mothra and her young. However, the majestic moth wouldn't allow it, and she intercepted the flaming tunnel of radioactive plasma, sacrificing herself for her children. Mothra vanished in a blinding inferno, and this injustice fanned the flames of hatred and vengeance in her diminutive spawn. Their eyes became rubies of rage, and they pursued their mortal enemy to the capitol. The heartless horror again attempted to do away with the innocent insects, but luckily, humankind's anti-Godzilla weapon intervened. Kiryu, who had earlier received intense damage from its organic counterpart, was again operational. The bionic beast drilled into a wound that bulged from Godzilla's chest. It was a terrible scar that was still visible from their battle one year earlier. Exploiting this weakness, the cyclopean cyborg released an array of concentrated energy beams from its powerful maser cannons. The flowing energy continued to pierce through the chest wound of Kiryu's adversary, and it soon appeared as though Godzilla was losing his will to retaliate. Still seeking retribution, the Mothra larvae took advantage of the situation. They sprayed their soft silk at Godzilla, successfully wrapping their weakening foe in a snug cocoon. Godzilla, that once unstoppable nuclear disaster, was finally subdued. All did not proceed exactly as predicted, however. Godzilla's roars of suffering had disturbed the soul of the original Godzilla, who anchored a deep bond with the bones used to create Kiryu. The mechanical monster began to disobey orders, as it restrained Godzilla and rocketed into the distance. It soared into the morning, carrying the defeated monster over the sea. Suddenly, Kiryu and Godzilla submerged into the Japan Trench, where they sank thousands of meters into the indigo vault of the watery abyss. With the souls of the monsters finally at rest, the Mothra larvae and the Shobijin had finally finished their mission. They returned to their island home in peace.